Conjugated polymers are known to have optoelectronic properties. Several reports have demonstrated blue light emission from fluorene homopolymers, e.g., A. W. Grice; D. D. C. Bradley, M. T. Bernius; M. Inbasekaran, W. Wu, E. P. Woo; Appl. Prep. Lett. 1998, 73, Y. Young and Q. Pei; J. Appl. Prep. 81, 3294 (1997). WO 01/81294 A1 teaches a fluorene polymer that is end-capped with a charge transporting tricyclic arylamine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,179 (Kreuder et al) teaches optoelectronic polymers based on polyphenylenevinylene with nitrogen containing comonomers. Additionally, Kreuder further teaches that fluorene could be part of a fused nitrogen containing ring structure in a polyphenylenevinylene based polymer.
WO 2004/024670 describes a process for producing a high purity triarylamine and diarylamine at low cost by reacting an aromatic halogen compound with an aromatic amine in the presence of organic salt, a copper catalyst and a base. The aryl groups can be naphthalene group. JP 20022175883 describes an organic electroluminescent device comprising the triaryl amine compound emitting blue violet light. A synthesis of tri-(4-bromonaphthyl)amine was described in detail and this compound is reported to emit violet-blue light in an organic electroluminescent device. Momura et al. (Macromolecules, 37(4) 2004 1204-1210) describe the synthesis of di(1-naphthyl)-4-tolylamine homopolymer and its application as a hole transporting layer in organic light-emitting devices. JP 1999184109 describes the composition of an electrophotographic photoreceptor that possesses a triarylamine derivative based charge transport layer and the electrophotographic apparatus using this photoreceptor. The triarylamine used as a charge transport layer has one substituted aryl group, Ar, and two fluorenyl groups attached to the nitrogen atom.
A need remains for optoelectronic materials and devices that exhibit good conductivity with improved efficiency, which emit a deep blue light with high brightness and at relatively low operating voltages.